The Cellular Function Core (Core C) is designed to provide cutting-edge technology and standardized methodology to facilitate the experimentation of the projects and exchange of data. The facility consists of four technical components: 1) Microscopy, 2) Cellular assays, and 3) Altered gene.expression (adenoviral vector propagation). This Core is the continuation of our existing Gene Analysis Core (Core D in the previous PPG), with significant reconstitution to incorporate the latest technology arid methodology. We have now expanded our imaging capability with the inclusion of a Leica confocal microscope and a Zeiss NLO Multi-Photon System, and with techniques and methodology specifically tailored to the three research projects now proposed. In addition, the Core provides state-of- the-art technology developed on site, such as 3-D culture analysis, matrix manipulation, morphometrics, and microangiography, which will be invaluable for all projects. This Core will also provide space, facilities,supervision, and training for investigators who utilize morphological and computer analytical methodology to answer the basic questions proposed in the individual projects. Project investigators will have access to core facilities to run their own experiments and will be assisted by core director and technical staff concerning experimental design, technical expertise, and data interpretation to best utilize facilities and instrumentation. We project that this Core facility will be utilized by ALL THREE PROJECTS to the fullest extent.